


The Older Swan

by GoddessofDawn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofDawn/pseuds/GoddessofDawn
Summary: Rose Swan is everything her younger sister is not. Stunning, smart, sexy and graceful, the rising model is in for a suprise when she finds more than a hot possessive mate in the God Of War.Jealous girls and annoying exes are the least of her troubles.





	The Older Swan

My sister hadn't been doing so well.

There had been many times where she complained to me, like the boy who glared at her in biology and times when she scared the crap out of me and had me rushing to Forks, like the accident with the stairs. But apparently, this was worse.

She had become near catonic, again, from what Dad said, after losing her boyfriend, her friends and now, her only other friend and best friend, Jacob Black. Then, she pulls off a fucking stunt, by going all the way to Italy, in an attempt to "save her boyfriend."

I was sitting here, life perfect, while my younger sister was suffering and going crazy and my dad worrying about her, not knowing what to do with his newly rebellious daughter.

It was eating away at me, and so, I decided to move back in with Dad, and look after Bella again. I had found an opening in a studio in Port Angeles, only twenty miles from Forks. The only thing that seemed hard to part with was my clingy boyfriend, who wouldn't let me go. Quite literally.

"But Babe, tonight was meant to be our night." Nathan whined, coming up behind me while I stuffed some snacks and food into my purse, getting ready for the drive all the way to Washington State.

"My sister needs me." I repeated, getting annoyed as I searched for my iPhone charger. Nate stopped me by pulling me into his body and kissing my neck and biting the hickey from last night.

"I need you," He murmured into my ear. He flexed his hips, pushing the noticeable bulge into my butt. "Can't you feel just how much I need you?" He murmured, voice hoarse. I whirled around and after a deliberate second, I attacked his lips hungrily.

Just a quick fuck wouldn't hurt.

I didn't get time to shower after that because I was behind schedule. Nate and I spent more than an hour at it and I couldn't be bothered to shower. I barely tamed my sex hair, I wasn't wearing bra under my thin blouse, I was already tired and had a twenty four hour journey ahead of me.

Holding my breath, I took another large swig of the strong black coffee while getting on the road to save my sister.

* * *

 

Most of my journey was a blur, literally because I was pushing the speed limit over the 70mph and driving almost a hundred. However, I was off the main highway, only a couple miles away from my destitantion, when I needed to refill. I stopped off at a gas station in La Push, technically the only one, but who cares.

I was leaning on my Range Rover, waiting for the tank to fill, rubbing my face because I was so damn tired, when I heard loud, boisterous voices shouting and laughing behind me. Glancing back, I saw three large, buff and tanned boys walk out the tree line, shirtless and only in a pair of cutoffs.

Totally normal.

Turning back, I put my shades down, not wanting people to see my red puffy tired eyes, even though the clouds where enough to darken the place, already making it harder to see. Looking at the fuel meter thing, I groaned aloud, seeing only five litres being filled so far. It felt like there was a fuel shortage here because this thing was practically putting one drop of fuel in my tank at a time.

It was quiet all of a sudden, and feeling a burn on the side of my head, I turned to the side, seeing the boys, more like men, staring at me. It was a mixture of curiosity, confusion and downright ogling.

"What the fuck y'all looking at?" I asked. Some of their eyes glanced down at my chest, and by the chilly wind, I could tell my girls were visible under my shirt. I turned my chest away from them, raising a brow at the now awkward boys.

"You tell me." The tallest, cockiest one spoke up, stepping forward. I once again raised a brow from under my ray bans. "Haven't seen you around before, where you from?" He asked, stopping as he leaned on my car, only two feet away.

He was really hot. In both ways, but I could feel the temperature of his body from here. It felt nice though, being the only warm thing I've come into contact with in this town so far.

"California." I muttered, looking at the meter, hoping this last litre would hurry the fuck up and fill.

"Long way from home." If he was trying to get me to speak, it wasn't working. I debated on pulling the boyfriend card on him, but with a smirk, decided to humour him.

"Visiting a sick sister and a worried dad in Forks." I shrugged, pulling the nozzle out of my car and hanging it up.

"Wait, you're Bella's sister." The second tallest spoke up. I tilted my head at him, gesturing for him to explain.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black, we used to play. Bella mentioned you yesterday." Then I remembered the cute little kid that had a crush on my sister. He was four years younger than me, but I used to play with him when his sisters were busy.

"Wow, puberty hit you pretty well. How's everyone on the reserve?" I asked, walking into the station. They followed me of course, Mr Cocky being the closest to me, probably not understanding the meaning of personal space.

"Everyone's good." He answered.

"Leah?" I asked, looking at a variety of chips I couldn't decide on.

"She's good. Getting over her break up now." The youngest one answered. After a close inspection of his dimples and lighter eyes, I finally recognised him.

"Seth?! As in little, chubby, adorable Seth?" I asked, shocked.

"The one and only." He smiled, his dimples fully on display. I squished him in a hug, noting how the younger boy easily matched my proud 5'9", if not passed it. We chatted a little, catching up while I paid for the fuel. After promises to meet up, I was back on the road.

I was confused when I saw a sleek black Porsche infront of the house, along with the rusty old truck. I guess Dad wasn't home, since the cruiser was missing. Parking my car in the opposite street, I walked up to the door and instantly, it was pulled back open by a small, pixie like girl with bright golden eyes looking up at me expectantly.

"You're Alice Cullen." She nodded, but made no move to speak, so I pushed past her, looking for the little mouse that gave me a heart attack. She walked out of the living room slowly, casually leaning against the door frame, giving me a small, guilty smile.

"Hey Rose." I stared at her for a couple seconds, completely still, processing how casual she was about everything.

"Oh my God, Bella. You're okay. Thank fuck. I'm going to kill you for that stunt. You gave me a heart attack. I drove all the way here to see if you're okay and you literally say 'Hey Rose' so casually, like you didn't runaway to Europe overnight to save some dickhead's pale ass! You're so grounded! I swear if I see him, I'm going to-" I stopped rambling and squished Bella in a tight hug for a moment.

"Honestly Rose, I'm okay, you can let go." I finally calmed down and let her go, regaining my composure.

"I thought I was the irresponsible one." I muttered, smoothing my hair that escaped my bun. It was true, I took after our mother the most. I looked like her, same sharp cheekbones, high forehead and flighty attitude. I just got my pointy nose and height from Dad.

"I need to shower. I stink of car, sex and fuel." I sighed, slipping off my golden strapped sandals.

"Gross. That's what that weird smell is." Bella scrunched up her button nose.

"You've never had sex? I thought you would have done it by now with that Edmund kid." I laughed as she blushed. Alice walked upto my beet red sister, giggling a high soprano laugh.

She was really pretty in a mystical fairy way, like Snow White.

Fatigue began seeping into my bones and so, I cut the excitement short to get settled and rest.


End file.
